ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Adventures on Ben 10 Fan Fiction/Episode Title Puns
__NOEDITSECTION__ These are a list of puns for episode titles in AoBTFF. Season 1 A King Returns This is a pun of the third book in the Lord of the Rings series, titled A King Returns. Getting Out of the Spirit This is a pun of getting into the spirit which is often said during the holiday time. I am the Green Thunder, Parts 1 and 2 This is a pun on Mr. L's nickname, The Green Thunder, and a play on the fact that Weegee is based off of Mr. L The Day the Wiki Stood Still, Parts 1 and 2 This is a pun on the 1951 movie and 2008 remake of the 1951 movie, The Day the Earth Stood Still. Season 2 Non-User Friendly This is a pun on "user friendly" which refers to websites which have safe content and no viruses Men of Action This is a pun on the creators of Ben 10 and Generator Rex, Man of Action. My Little Adventures on Wikia This is a pun on My Little Pony The Beginning of the End of the Middle, Parts 1 and 2 This is a pun on the Ben 10: Ultimate Alien episode The Beginning of the End and a play on the fact that the King Wiki story arc goes from Season 1-3, therefore Season 2 is the middle andthese two episodes are the Season Finale. Season 3 Wizards 809 This is a pun on the online video game, Wizard 101. Escape From Abysus The name of the episode isn't really a pun, but it supposed to sound similar to the episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, titled Escape From Aggregor. The Enemies of My Former Friends This is a pun on the saying The Enemy of My Enemy is my Friend. Heroes United This is a pun on the the Ben 10/Generator Rex crossover, titled Heroes United Season 4 House This is a pun on the medical drama show, House. iWeb Show This is a pun on several episodes of iCarly Season 5 Is it Adventure Time or Tim Tebow Time? This is a pun on Adventure Time and Tim Tebow Stupidity Force This is a pun on Ben 10: Stupidity Force Nursery Crimes This is a pun on classic stories, called Nursery Rhymes. Diagon's Alley This is a pun on the word diagonally and a location from Harry Potter, called Diagon Alley. Season 6 Roll Tide This is a pun on the Alabama Crimson Tide's catch phrase "Roll Tide." The Annoy Ride The words "Annoy Ride" are a pun on "Joy Ride" The Achooplication The name isn't really a pun, but Achooplication is a portmanteau of "Achoo," a sound made when people sneeze, and "duplication." Season 7 Lights, Camera, Alliances This is a pun on Lights, Camera, Action Wiki War I This is a pun on World War I The Clone Wars This is a pun on Star Wars: The Clone Wars. The Missing Link This is a pun on the monster from Monsters vs. Aliens, named the Missing Link Brwaler Beware This is a pun on Buyer Beware Alien Force One This is a pun on Ben 10: Alien Force, and Air Force One, the President's airplane. When the Crew Comes Marching In This is a pun on When the Saints Come Marching In. AoBTFF Must Die! This is a pun on the online game Nitrome Must Die. The Missing Link, But Differenter This is a pun a previous episode, titled The Missing Link. The Missing Bink This is a pun on the two episode previously titled The Missing Link. The Reports of My Death Are Grealt Exaggerated The is a pun on Mark Twain's quote "The Reports of My Death Are Greatly Exaggerated." The Perplexagon This is a pun on the Perplexahedron Reading, Writing and Rath This is a pun on Reading, Writing, and 'Rithmatic. Eww, Gross! This is a play on the fact that 144 in math terms is a gross and that this is the 144th episode. Seasons 8-11 Coming Soon! Category:Adventures on Ben 10 Fan Fiction Episodes Category:Paperluigi ttyd